


Possibly Simply Meant To Be

by ekm0994



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, No Smut, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekm0994/pseuds/ekm0994
Summary: If you want something bad enough , but you let it go , will it ever come back to you ?After Alayne Stone has a night to remember with a ghost of her past life as Sansa Stark which results in her bearing her soul and giving part of it to Jon Snow before walking away.  Maybe fate or other forces have has other plans.





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> Just so you guys are aware , I never explicitly put ages in this story. I personally imagined the characters being in their late twenties to early thirties except for Littlefinger .  
> 7/20/2019 - I did decide to post this on my old fan fiction account as well. I had a previous work copied from me and reposted on another website back in my golden age and was told by a reader who was confused , so now that I am posting this story on both sites , I am just giving you a little notice. Enjoy the read!

#### That Night ( Sansa)

“Close your eyes and count down from ten.”  
It truly was a simple request. He is a simple guy , with a simple history and a simple future. I probably am anything but simple. No matter what my bed partner might think of me.  
Jon Snow is the same person that he was when I was living my past life with some minor additions of old gunshot wounds that he earned during his time in the great war and maybe his hair is an inch longer accentuating the hard lines of his face. His eyes have changed too , more haunted . The rest of him was still frozen in time .  
How we wound up here is beyond my understanding to begin with . What started with attending the wedding of Brienne and Tormund ,continued to us being seated at the same table for the reception , ended with me in Jon Snow’s bed after two or three to many drinks and sweet words from Jon encouraging me to come home with him. Which lead to us sitting in his bed at four in the morning after some mind blowingly good sex , talking while some random show Jon put on plays in the background filling the void of silence.It's been years since I last saw him the day of the funeral and he is still the same Jon as before.  
“You’re not following the rules.” Jon said to me and instantly my eyes shut .  
“You know we just met nine hours ago . I think it is a little premature for any gifts.” I say sitting up a bit more in bed , cautious of what Jon could possibly have up his sleeve.  
“Excuse me but we have known each other for eleven hours if you count when I bumped into you when you were going to your seat. Now start counting.“ He says shuffling around in his night stand , whatever he has stowed in there is either an indication that he wants to go for another round or this is not his first time bringing strange women back home after a social event.  
“Your still not counting”  
“Alright ten , nine , eight , seven , six, five , four , three ,two...” I say lingering on two peaking one eye open to see a kit kat on my lap.  
“ Oh my gosh , this has to be the best present I have ever gotten at four in the morning from someone who was a stranger a day ago.” I giggle as I open up the packaging .  
“ Well you can thank my sister if she stops by to drop off some stuff for me before you leave. She has a secret stash in here for when she watches the house when I go to Wall once a month for work .” Jon’s already halfway done with his and I can’t help but smile at him.  
I remember Aunt Lysa telling me that Lyanna Snow was going to take in Arya for a few months after she had tried to run away for the millionth time after our family dying. Aunt Lysa killed herself several months later , after Petyr had been rather cruel to her at dinner pushing her to emotional breaking point over the course of months after my mother's passing . Aunt Lysa always tried to act like my mothers dying bothered her at the surface but as the months wore on with Petyr’s incessant small quips , Aunt Lysa just cracked or Petyr pushed her out the window . I always suspected the latter.  
Once she was gone it seemed like Petyr moved quickly to make sure that Sansa Stark was a person of the past.By the time school started , Uncle Petyr made sure that the name Sansa was never spoken to me or around me ever again. His reasons are still not fully clear to me , a part of me first suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Petyr didn’t want certain business associates to know that the daughter of the late governor of Winterfell was under his care . Another part of me knew it had something to do with the fact that it probably wouldn’t have looked good if someone caught the way Petyr's hand would accidentally brush a part of my body that it wouldn't have in a way that it often did . I could already imagine the scandal that would have run rampant when I was seventeen when Petyr's hand was like a magnet to my lower back in public. Everyone would have cared if I was still Sansa , no one cared that I was Alayne the presumed abandoned daughter of one of Petyr’s working girls that maybe was his but no one ever wanted to dig much further than the surface. I never minded any way , I liked to keep the Sansa side , the happy side in a separate section , far away before Alayne Stone existed.  
I don’t have many memories of back before the accident . There were a couple of Jon and Robb tormenting me like twelve year old boys and their friends liked to torment their little sisters and then make me laugh when my mother got mad at them for making me upset.. One of father showing Arya how to fence after she would not stop begging to learn for an entire summer There is also a special one that i think of when a rainy day rolls around and I can almost smell the petrichor and cinnamon as my mother showed me how to make her special cookies that she would only make when she had been forced inside and away from her garden by thunderstorms. I liked to keep those memories far from where Petyr could corrupt them.  
“Are you alright? You seemed to have gotten lost in that head of yours there for a few minutes.” Jon asks looking over at me and I snap out of my trance of nostalgia.  
“I’m fine , It’s just a little quirk of mine. My uncle likes to say it is my inner brooder trying to get out. Personally I like to think that my mind will take a photograph of a moment , sometimes I like to go back and look at the album. So what is your sister like?” I ask finishing my chocolate.  
“She pretty much does her own thing , splits her time in between here and her boyfriend’s apartment. She pretty much is slowly moving into there . Maybe once a month she will bring a few random things over claiming it's a part of the big move , which I suspect will be done by their twentieth wedding anniversary if my math is right. Then again Arya and Gendry got into a big fight several months back and she came storming into the house in the middle of the night carrying several boxes of her things so I will say thirtieth anniversary to be safe.” Jon said and I laughed , I can't even imagine what Arya looks like now but something about that seemed so familiar to who she was all those years ago.  
“Have you guys always lived in Winterfell?” I ask already knowing just based off of what Brienne told me last night that Jon was in the northern army for years and did some travelling all over the world .  
“Apart from when I was in the army , mostly. I never wanted to stray too far from my family . Even if it has always been small , it was the best family to ever have growing up. My mother signed my sister and I both up for kickboxing classes and we would always be sparring and trying to outdo the other. My mother would always mediate to make sure we didn’t hurt each other but we would just have good times. Even if we did something low key like watching movies. My mother really made sure we both knew we were loved. “ Jon said and my heart melted.  
“That sounds like a great family , you are very lucky.” I admit , even a tad jealous the Lyanna never thought to take me in. But I understood , Arya , Robb and Jon were always close. I was usually the odd duck out , but back then I had stupid things distracting me and taking over my thoughts like getting the most popular boy at school to like me.  
“ What stories do you have Miss Stone ?“ Jon asked  
“I don’t have many , I have never been one to do anything reckless . Even when I left home to go to school i was never one to fully venture out.”  
“Oh come on that can’t be true , you are just trying to keep this aloof cover of yours. “ Jon laughed looking at me and I cracked a smile.  
“If I tell you , you can’t tell anyone, Promise me that you will never repeat anything I tell you to anyone. I appreciate my privacy . Even if the people you tell don’t know me. I know it’s weird but my stories are my secrets and I hate telling them.” I said  
“I promise that you and your secrets are safe with me . Whatever you want to say no matter how outrageous or weird it is will never be told to anyone else. Just let that mask crack for a few minutes won’t you , I promise I don’t bite. Unless of course you’re into that sort of thing but we can talk about that after we uncrack the mystery that is Alayne Stone.” Jon promised briefly squeezing my hand in reassurance with his hand lingering .  
“Alright , alright Jon. One time back when I was studying in King's Landing. I was in my first year of school and my uncle was pressuring me to come home for holiday break . For some reason though I just knew I never wanted to go back. I wanted to run away and go someplace where my uncle couldn’t keep tabs on me. A girl Margaery was a friend of mine in one of my study groups was from Highgarden and was so thrilled to see me want to do something other than study that she practically dragged me to the airport and called my uncle on the way to say I was too sick to fly home. She and I just got on a plane and flew to Highgarden, I had the greatest two weeks of my life just without a care in the world . “ I smiled dreamily thinking of back then.  
“Did your uncle find out?” Jon inquired studying me.  
“Oh of course he did , he got so angry at me he refused to talk to me for an entire month and when I went home for summer break he practically locked me in my room for the entire summer and only let me out when we had to go to the stupid parties thrown by the people in his circle. Margaery would have tried kidnap me the next break but Petyr made sure I flew home with the son of some friends of his.”  
“Well that doesn’t seem like micromanaging at all, is your uncle always like that?” Jon joked and I crack a small smile at him knowing where this was heading.  
“He was up until he practically arranged me to marry the same guy on the plane. “  
“Your joking right?” Jon practically jumped up looking at me and as if I had told him the most ludicrous thing on the planet. Which in his defense , it is not everyday you hear of someone going the lengths to track someone the way that Petyr has to keep tabs on where I am at all hours of the day.  
“Petyr always had a plan for me , it wasn't until Ramsay and I were forced to spend time together that Ramsay started conspiring with him . It was a whirlwind once I moved back home officially I was engaged and married within a year.”  
“I’m surprised you can talk so easily about him , I thought you were recently widowed.”  
“Both he and my uncle had always been working with less than honourable people. It was only a matter of time before one of them was bound to piss off the wrong person. Ramsay just went on a business trip and never came home. Of course I’m upset he is gone but he made sure that I knew it came with the package that he may not come home for dinner one day.” My voice tapered off , I don’t bother to mention that Ramsay was so paranoid after we got married that I wasn't allowed to leave the house without an escort or him escorting me at all times. Worried that I would either get killed or make a run for worse make a run far away.  
“Was it tough losing him?” Jon asked and I shook my head gently.  
“ Not really , the Ramsay that died was completely different from the one I married. My uncle made sure I was never alone after he died , so I was never really lonely.” I pause for a single moment , I was never alone before he died either. Even when I was alone I knew Ramsay had cameras watching me. “ I’m sorry , I feel like I made us go down a path that is definitely a mood killer . Im sure deep emotional baggage unloading is not what you expected when you asked me to go home with you.”  
“It’s alright , I like that you’re honest with me . It feels good to just sit here and have a real conversation with someone . I haven’t talked with someone like this in a long time.” Jon confessed and I smiled at him .  
“ I like being honest with you , you just seem so trustworthy and I like I could bare my soul to you and you would still look through it with a smile. You seem practically perfect.” I admit and I wonder if my family had never died if we would ever become like this. If Jon would have still tried to bring me home or if he would still want to get to know me more.  
“Trust me I am not in the slightest bit perfect. I was easy to rile up , stupid , and had my head so far us my ass I thought it was a miracle Dany never left me. Plus I can be a tad obsessed, which I’m sure is the opposite of perfect. Up until I got my act together a couple years back I was not the same guy I am today. My mom died right before I shipped out for north. I was only twenty two, Arya was barely seventeen and was mixed up with a bad crowd. Daenerys and Arya couldn’t stand each other before my mom died but after I came back it was just a powder keg ready to explode. Arya packed up her bags and followed Gendry to Braavos for two years while he did an apprenticeship with a blacksmith. Dany and I fell apart and would always fight and goad each other on .Then Arya came back and it got worse. One day she told me she was going to visit her brother for a couple of weeks , she turned that into a month long vacation. Came home just long enough to file for divorce and apply for a transfer to the Pentos branch of her company .I haven’t seen her in years, “ Jon explains looking expectantly at me .  
“Years is a long time to not see someone.” I simply say .  
“It is , my mother never really liked her too . Said she reminded her of my father. She was hot headed too. My mother thought marrying Dany was impulsive of me and warned me not too because Dany was meant for bigger things than Winterfell. She knew I was going to get my heart broken. Told me that just because we were finally out of school and I was going north that I shouldn’t just rush to marry someone so quick. Obviously I don’t regret a lot of things but I do wish I waited until I was out of the army. Maybe things would have been different “ Jon confessed and I understood briefly what he meant .  
“I understand that feeling , I almost ran away from home the week before mine. I thought that I was rushing things. I never did run , I sometimes wonder too.” I wonder what would have happened if Ramsay didn’t find my bag or if I never started planning in the first place. Maybe I would be happier or maybe Ramsay wouldn’t have beat me senseless and locked me into our room for the first weeks of our wedded bliss.  
“Well I’m glad that whatever happened led you here to me. I can tell that it’s not a happy story and I’m sorry it’s yours to tell , but I have a feeling there are good things in your future that you deserve.” Jon said and I was at a loss for words.  
“Do you know why I invited you back here with me? Besides the fact that that we had been drinking a lot and you were easily the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on of course.”  
“Is it my sparkling personality?” I ask half expecting Jon to just laugh and half hoping he would just the subject from there.  
“The reason is that I just had to get to know you more , you utterly fascinate me. Arya is actually not my biological sister , my mother took her in after most of her family died. They were friends of ours . They had another daughter who honestly was horrible to me , barely ever said a single word to me but she just had these eyes that could make the world stop. I never found out if she ended up with family or not. Then here I am going to Tormund's wedding, hearing from him and Brienne about her quirky recently widowed friend from college who they swore I would hit it off with . Then there you were standing there and your eyes just stopped me . You were like a ghost and a miracle all at once and I thought that it was meant for me to be there.” Jon said holding my gaze the entire time , some time during his speech his hand creeped up and gently caressed my cheek , I moved my hand up to cover his . We sat there in silence together for moments just looking at each other. It simply is just the two of us in this moment.  
“I think that you might still be a little drunk.” I finally say after what feels like an eternity . This should end here , not because I don't want to know Jon more. This is too intimate with him , he is a little closer than he should be. He deserves someone simple , someone without enough baggage to sink a ship .  
“Is that what you think? “ His voice is a little hurt , though I can’t blame him .  
I throw my arms around Jon’s neck and I pull him in closer to me , trying not to let go because I know when I do I need to get ready to leave , or just come clean about everything.  
“ I think that you are a good man , with a great heart but what you want me to be is not what I am. I am not a shiny present with a bow on top and I know you know that. You are possibly the nicest person I have ever met and maybe I deserve this , maybe I don't. One thing I know though is that you don’t deserve me . You deserve someone whole , someone who isn't scattered into pieces.” I say  
“If you stay with me I will put those pieces back together. I’m not asking you to marry me , I'm just asking that you don’t catch the first flight out here. Stay another few days. You deserve to be happy and I can do that for you.” Jon offers and I want so badly to stay. I know for a fact though that if I don’t check out of my hotel on time and am on my plane ride home I thought that Petyr will not be pleased and I would prefer not to add fuel to the fire. He was already apprehensive about me coming back here . Even for thirty hours , he thought that the last thing I should do is risk a chance of seeing Arya which I am definitely risking by drawing this out. Then again I don’t think she would recognize me.  
“I know you can , but you need to let me go . Even if it is for a little bit. If it’s meant to be then we'll find eachother again. Maybe at another wedding , maybe you will be with your sister in Highgarden for some mysterious reason and we will just run into one another. Maybe I will get all my affairs in order and I will spontaneously take a plane back here for a long time. Just let time and me do our thing and once the dust settles then we will be able to make each other happy.” I say quickly getting out of bed , I find all of my clothes with a relative amount of ease . Jon wasn’t sure if his sister was returning home last night or this morning so we made sure that if she returned home earlier than planned that she would not be greeted to the sight of my clothes in the doorway.  
Jon gets out of bed and walks over to the corner of the room where my jacket is. He holds the garment looking at it like it has betrayed him in the worst may possible , like I am betraying him in the worst way possible. Which is probably not far off from the truth.  
“My mother would always say that if you love something then let it go , if you let it go and it comes back then it is meant to be. If I give this back to you , you have to know that this is a sign that I am letting you go. But if fate brings us back together again know that I am not doing it again.” Jon says handing me my jacket.  
“Jon you don’t even really know me.” I reply putting on my shoes.  
“Alayne , I don’t need to know you to know that the type of connection we have doesn’t mean nothing. I don’t need to know you , I need to know that I want to get to know you.” Jon says .  
“Well if you are getting to know me then here is something to help you over until we meet again , I am a really big fan of dogs.”  
“Will you also tell me what your real name is? ” He asked curiously, I can feel his eyes counting every move of mine as I put on the jacket I wore last night.  
“Who is to say Alayne isn’t my real name.” I nervously laugh .  
“I have some strong theories but I’m not going to say them because I’m afraid you will run off and never come back. “  
“Jon you could never say anything that will scare me away for good. “ I promise.  
“I know you are set on leaving and I accept that. Just know if you ever come back I will be here. Whoever you are , you’re welcome here. There is plenty of room in my bed and kit kats to share . “ Jon offered as I finished getting myself together.  
Taking a step forward I enter the doorway and turn and I lock eyes with him .  
“Jon Snow I promise that some day when I’m ready and I have my affairs in order I will come back for you and I will make you happy because you deserve someone who will do that for you and I just can’t do that right now. “  
“I promise that I know this won't be easy but I can promise you that if you stay with me then it is the happiest you could make me. Just think one more time about staying with me . Just think about it one more time. “ Jon asks and I oblige. I realize it this time that I could stay and this could be simple. I would not have to go back to the prison where Ramsay and I lived together that Petyr has taken over in his absence . I could make a decision on my own for the first time in years. I could have a chance to be simply happy . Petyr would probably send the hounds chasing after me , and he would take Jon out almost as easily as he took out any of his other enemies. Probably put a hit on Arya too just for sport. I probably would have a total of ten hours before Petyr sent someone into town to see why I was not on schedule. Maybe I could make a call though , tell Petyr that I am staying later than planned . Tell him I got a call from Margaery requesting that I fly to Highgarden immediately. I do have the option to threaten to come clean about being Sansa Stark , any one of those and I could by some time and have a chance to keep this for myself. I deserve this , Jon deserves this, we both deserve to be happy together and whatever Petyr might do . Just to see Jon smile one more time would be worth the price of whatever Petyr would do to me .  
“Jon, countdown from ten for me.” I request unsure if I should stay or go.  
“Ten , nine , eight , seven , six , five , four...” Jon counts  
I decide.  
I simply take a step and shut the door behind me.

#### Later that Morning ( Jon)

I sit alone in my bed thinking how she had just been here hours ago. She had been in my grasp and I just let her go. I had the woman who I have been obsessing over for years right here with me and I simply let her walk out the door. I should have not been as clingy or begged as much , I probably scared her away but I did't want to lose her. I wanted to see her and Arya reunite for the first time and promise her that I could keep her safe.  
“I know you are mad at yourself , but it’s not your fault so stop being the king of brooding because you know how small the chances were of her decided not to go back . You read the file Brienne wrote up , you know that whatever those sick bastards have done to her that she is going to have a hard time leaving him. ” I hear and I look up to see Arya in the door frame of the bedroom where Sansa had been not even four hours prior.  
“I would have been better off handcuffing her to the bed. She would have never forgiven me , especially after everything Bolton put her through. She would have never had to go back to him though. “ I gently say hanging my head low. I was so sure that this plan would have worked.  
Arya sat down on the bed next to me and we both sat in silence for a while.  
“You know I snuck into the reception and I swear that it took my breath away to see her in person. I have seen the photos and the footage of the things they have done to her , just like I know that you have. The footage from Boltons security system is enough to make me vomit . Honestly I wish I made his death a lot slower than a couple of shots to the head. I should have fed him to some sharks or put cyanide in a drink. Everyone was dancing and was so drunk that no one noticed me especially Sansa. But I swear on all the fucking gods that seeing Sana with you smiling made every photo , every video , and every night I worried one of them killed her worth it .” Arya said and I couldn’t help but nod my head in agreement.  
“ Your right about that, I honestly almost broke my cover when I first talked to her , I think she could tell too. Probably thought I was the biggest geek ever..” I laughed thinking back at it .  
“Well that is probably because you are. I’m shocked you even had good enough game for her to come home with you bumbling and fawning all over her. When I told Gendry he nearly fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. He couldn’t even imagine you , one of the best of the best fighters he has ever witnessed just going crazy of Sansa. I can not wait until Daenerys hears about this . “ Arya laughs with me and I can already picture Dany and Drogo flying into town to see how the mission is going on taking down Littlefinger and Arya bringing up the fact that I was like an awkward teenage boy all over again.  
“Tormund actually sent me a message that he thought Sansa would have a restraining order on me after he saw me watching her . He told me to take it down a milion notches from sadistic serial killer . Though I am sure that Sana would not have even batted an eyelash.” I sigh , this did not go to plan . Even though we all knew it would have been a long shot , I thought Arya should have gone to the wedding and have her get Sansa away and safe but everyone else was adamant that if Littlefinger even had a single spy there and they saw Arya and Sana talking then things could have gone very south very fast.  
“You are going to get him , this was plan A. We have a much more solid plan B and I promise you that we will have the advantage next time around . Littlefinger will be here and he won’t be able to stand a chance. “ Arya patted me on the back . I sprung up and started thinking of all the routes this could go from here.  
“I put the tracker in her jacket. Do you know how long before the signal is up?”  
“It probably will be a little while now before we get the exact coordinates of where Ramsay was keeping her . Do you think she recognized you?” Arya asked and I shrugged my shoulders. It was honestly a long shot that she would be able to recognize me .  
“She hasn’t in the past . “  
“Well the last time she saw you as you was when we were kids. Those times you ‘accidentally’ bumped into her while doing surveillance were brief encounters. The way she was looking at you last night I think is crazy if she thinks it was a brief encounter.” Arya rationalized and I know I am getting too caught up in this.  
“Well I think I’m going to take a nap . Sansa and I were up all night and honestly I need to relax after last night.” I say rubbing my face and Arya started making her way for the door before turning back to me.  
“So what did you guys even talk about? “ She asked curiously and I smiled.  
“Nothing that I’m going to tell you. Good night” I wink at Arya and she rolls her eyes storming out of the room.  
“Next time you want to seduce my sister , please stay away from my kit kats you neanderthal. “ I hear Arya yell before slamming her own door . I shake my head and look at where Sansa was laying.  
“You may not know it , wherever you are but I am going to make sure that we rescue you. I am going to get justice for you , Lysa , Cat , Rickon , Bran , Ned , Robb , my mother , and every single other person that Littlefinger has killed or ruined the lives of . I'm going to end this Nightmare for you , so just hold on a little longer.”  
I'm going to get revenge Petyr Baelish and it is as simple as that.


	2. Reunite

#### Five Months Later

The room is cold both in temperature and in the way Petyr keeps ignoring my presence. Petyr insists on having dinner with me a few nights a week under the disguise that it is family time . I do appreciate it though when Petyr prefers silence over subtle threats. The silence is also welcome so I can properly think and keep myself from going crazy and keep myself at peace.  
“You will not believe the invitation that I received this morning “ Petyr interrupts the silence.  
“Did Cersei finally forgive you for screwing her over and finally invite you to her Christmas party? ”I ask jokingly knowing that would most likely never happen keeping my eyes down on my plate.  
“No darling, the invitation I received was from our friend Margaery. Did you know that she is opening up a new gallery in Kings Landing? Rather surprising of her , especially considering how nasty of a divorce she is having with Renly.” Petyr said and my eyes shot up and  
“Is this invitation for you or is it for me?” I ask taking a sip of my wine.  
“Who it originally was supposed to go to doesn’t matter , either way it is for the both of us and I think would be beneficial for us to go. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you socialize with your little circle , I’m worried they’re going to think your being held captive. Again.” Petyr smirked at me and I looked away from him again remembering the countless times when Margaery accurately thought that either Petyr or Ramsay were holding me in this house against my will. Margaery once even offered to sneak me away and have me stay at her summer home, which at the time I wanted to say yes but didn’t for reasons somewhat parallel to loyalty.  
“ If you wanted to speak with her you could just go to King's Landing and do whatever it is you do there without me. So what is the real reason you want Margaery and I to be in the same room while you are there?.”  
“What I am planning has nothing to do with you. Margaery has a lot of connections , connections that are valuable for us , connections that are most likely be at this opening. “  
“You mean valuable for you .” I quip back and Petyr laughs for a moment before his face turns serious  
“My my my. I really am regretting letting you wander up to Winterfell without any supervision all those months ago. It’s like there is a new fire inside of you. It would be wise of you to extinguish that fire before your pretty mouth gets you in trouble. We wouldn’t want another incident happening.” Petyr raised his voice slightly and gave me a look that I have seen a million times before that still sent shivers down my spine.  
Petyr motions for one of the servants he has recently hired to pick up our plates. Ever since return to Winterfell Petyr has kept me on a tighter leash than before , with his spies watching my every move. Petyr had found out that I never spent the night in my hotel room, how I still don’t know but he knew. Since then he suspected that I am going to run away. Since then there have been many threats to marry me off again to the highest or cruelest bidder depending on which one he thinks is more effective at scaring me, even if we both know it will be difficult to find someone crueler than Ramsay .  
“I..I’m sorry Petyr . Please forgive me , I am just in a mood because I’m tired and upset over trivial things that should not be bothering me. I promise not to step out of line again.” I apologize .  
“There is nothing to forgive my darling” Petyr says with a fake smile getting up from his seat at the table. Petyr motions for the girl to leave which she scurries off quickly to get away from the dining room. He then slowly stalks over to me and leans down so that we are eye level.  
“You know you have been acting like a little whore lately . I know you are widowed now and are free to do as you want but just remember this. “ Petyr creeps his face closer to mine before continuing “ You know how I treat whores and I’m sure that you don't want that. So in the best interest for your safety I suggest you start acting like the darling grieving widow you are supposed to be Alayne.” Petyr finishes before straightening his posture.  
“Oh before I forget the invitation for the opening also came with a request for a lunch alone with Margaery , I guess she will be in town this weekend procuring some art or whatever she does in her free time. I trust that you wont mess it up , oh and please go to the salon soon your hair is starting to show darling.” Petyr starts making his way out the door. before leaving me alone in the dining room.  


#### The Following Saturday

I sit in a a booth within a nondescript little pub just outside of Eyrie. Following that horrendous dinner with Petyr I made sure to get into contact with Margaery who is eager to meet me alone. When we spoke on the phone she asked to make sure that we meet somewhere secretive. My decision to come here was purely because I honestly just want a drink. That want became a reality because after enduring Petyr for the past few months I need to let loose a little .  
No one here cares who I am or where I’ve been , and honestly I prefer that to the looks I get within the Eyrie. I can sit here and sip my drink without having to worry that every single thing I do is reported back to Petyr. If Margaery requested us to meet alone then Petyr surely should be smart enough to not send his spies. He can’t afford to anger Margaery.  
“Oh my gods! My sweet friend look at you!” I hear and my gaze snaps up to see the radiant Margaery making her way towards me with a smile that can light up an entire room. If there was a perfect person in this world it would most definitely be her, from her appearance to the way she can absolutely work a room with a finesse that the best politicians are envious of.  
“Margaery it has been too long.” I smile getting up from my seat to hug her. It honestly has been ages since I’ve seen her. We sit back down together and Margaery motions for two more of my drink to the waitress who nods her head in understanding before she returns her focus to me.  
“It really has Alayne. I swear by the old gods and the new that the last time I got some alone time with you we were both married. I remember that I had to beg Ramsay on my knees to be able to steal you for a weekend . I had to promise him that I would get him a meeting with one of Renly’s contacts. I swear by the time that I had everything in place for the meeting we had run off so fast that Ramsay couldn’t have caught us if he tried. “ Margaery laughed and I smiled at her remembering the memory fondly.  
“If I could go back to when we were in college I would. Those nights without a care in a world were the best times of my life. You and I have always had the best adventures .” I mused  
“Oh we definitely did my dove. It was so amazing to get to watch you hatch from your shell . I swear I felt like a mother getting to watch you fly independently . With Brienne and I to catch you when you fell of course . So how have you been Layne?” She asks and I shrug looking around to see if anyone is watching us which they don’t seem to be.  
“I have been alright. Work has been rather grueling lately, so that sucks. Thankfully Petyr under the meddling goodness of his heart has hired some spies to cook and clean for me so at least the prison is in nice condition and I’m well fed. “  
“Sounds as wonderful as ever and have you spoken to the guy you hooked up with at Brienne’s wedding?” Margaery wiggled her eyebrows at me and I snorted.  
“No I have not.” I simply said .  
“Well you should . I don’t know why you left him anyway, if I were you I would have told Petyr to go fuck himself about going home and stayed in bed with him for another week.” She said .  
“If I could , I would have spent more time with him but things are complicated. “ I replied but we both knew that complicated was putting it lightly with Petyr. We sit together in silence for a few minutes sipping our drinks.  
“Margaery can I ask you something? I mean no offense-” I start but Margaery quickly silences me.  
“No Renly did not leave me for Loras. You can’t believe everything in the tabloids.” She breezes easily.  
“Is Petyr planning to do something that you know of?” I quickly ask  
“Oh my Alayne , you know how your uncle likes to weasel his way around . I will admit that he reached out once or twice. There have been whispers in my circle that have caught my ear. It’s rumored that Sansa Stark is living in Westeros , I know that name means nothing to you but for a small amount of people who associate with my circle it means a lot. Your uncle especially , the second the whisper hit my ear I got a call from Petyr asking me if I know where she is located. I guess her mother is his long lost love and she is her spitting image or something.” Margaery whispers to me and my eyes increasingly widen.  
“Do you know where she is? I’m just curious , Uncle Petyr and I are barely speaking right now.” I ask and Margaery studies me closely before leaning back into the booth and taking a sip of her drink. I can feel a small sense of panic building up in me but I try my best not to convey it in my face.  
“I don’t , but I know someone who does. Or at least I suspect they do. A friend of mine told me that Sansa Stark is in Winterfell. Then again the people I know can not always be trusted. Give your uncle for example. He is always going in so many directions you can never know what his real plan is.” She explained.  
“Margaery I need you to do me a favor. It’s rather large and I don’t know if I can ever repay you for it but it would mean a lot. Then I swear that we can stop all this dreary nonsense.”  
“Of course. Anything for you Alayne.” Margaery said smiling and i frowned.  
“Margaery , you once offered to have Ramsay taken down for me-”  
“Because he was a monster who beat and raped you. I would have had him killed a thousand times if it meant you were happy.” Margaery interrupted and I took a deep breath before continuing.  
“Margaery , I need you to take down Petyr or get me as far away from here as possible without him suspecting a thing.” I say to her and Margaery looks stoic for a moment before she nods silently to herself.  
“Alayne you are my sister , if getting that weasel out of your life is what you want then so be it. I just need you to be prepared for the fall out. If your uncle finds out-” Margaery starts  
“Don’t worry he won't.” I promise .  
“Consider it done , now let's talk about what you are going to wear.” Margaery quickly changed the subject and I felt the breath I was holding escape my lungs.  


#### The Night of The Gallery Opening

I have to hand it Margaery , she always knew how to throw a great party. The music is loud , people are talking , the wine is flowing , and most of all the art is beautiful. Which should be expected from Margaery , who I have yet to see.  
Petyr and I arrived around seven to a large group of people who all seemed to be interested in talking to him about his business in King's Landing. I was more than happy to let him drift away from me , give me some room to breathe while he brokered deals in the shadows. Over the past three hours the amount of people here has grown causing it to be more difficult to find anyone I intimately know here. I was hoping to find Brienne or Loras but considering that I hadn’t seen Brienne towering over anyone or heard people talking about the scandal of Loras being here I can only assume that neither one of them are here.  
I eventually make my way over to one of the bars and take a seat people watching from afar with a drink in my hand. Occasionally a person who Marg and I graduated with will pop by for the idle chit chat and condolences that mean nothing.  
“Well look who we have here.” I hear from behind me and I stop myself because I know that voice , I miss that voice.I turn around and standing in front of me is Jon . Even after several months I couldn’t get him out of my head.  
“Jon! How are you?” I ask enveloping him in a hug as if we are old friends .  
“I’m great! How have you been?” He exclaims  
“I am doing well.” I smile at him . We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds , neither of us not really knowing what to say . It’s not like we can just act like I left him like I didn’t have a second thought after he bared his soul to me.  
“I’m glad. Hey do you want to dance?” He asks me and I nod enthusiastically .  
“Dancing sounds great right now. “ I replied and we made our way to the dancefloor where we both softly moved together.  
“How did you get an invitation here?” I ask as Jon and I sway together.  
“It is a long and dull story that would take longer than a four minute song to explain. Long story short I am here for work. “Jon explained.  
“What do you do for work? I am assuming you are not an artist , the catering staff are all in the back and nowhere near here , and I don’t see you being one to do a lot of networking with this type of crown . So I will take a wild guess and say that you are here perhaps with security?” I guess and Jon smiles at me , I missed his smile.  
“You are very perceptive. You aren’t too far off , I’m a ranger in the Night's Watch. “ Jon says and my mouth drops a little bit.  
I remember vaguely when we were children that Robb and Jon would always follow Uncle Benjen around talking about how they wanted to join one day , thinking he was the coolest person on the planet. I never pictured Jon following through on joining , much less becoming a ranger.  
For a person to become a ranger they are usually highly skilled. Petyr and Ramsay have both gone on and on about how they suspected someone in their circle was a ranger in the Night's Watch. Ramsay thought that they were following us for a long time and that he was going to get arrested.  
“I didn’t realize Margaery had enough money to employ members of the Night's Watch for a small opening.” I finally answer after a moment of processing.  
“If I’m being honest it is more of a favor than anything. You know how things run in Westeros.You want something , so you help someone who tells you that another someone can help you so then you help them in a never ending loop. ” Jon says before twirling me around .  
“Wow I never thought that drinking and dancing with strangers would be considered so monotonous and horrible. “ I taunt him gently and lets out a laugh causing me to smile from ear to ear.  
“Well this is actually a nice favor. I’m actually glad that I ran into you. I heard that almost every socialite in Westeros was attending this party . I was hoping we would see each other. “ Jon admitted  
“Oh is that so Mr Snow , and how did you know I am a socialite of sorts” I playfully ask .  
“Let’s just say that I called in a favor.”  
Jon and I continue to move together. We don’t say much more, we both know in our bones that this night will probably not go much further than here considering Jon is here for work and I am here with Petyr.  
“You know letting you go was very difficult for me . You are my dream girl and I had you right there in my bed but I just let you get away.” Jon said after a while  
“You have nothing to blame yourself for . I was the one who left and I truly regret it . You are an amazing man Jon Snow. Any woman will be lucky to have you. “ I say leaning in to kiss him. The second our lips touch Jon pulls me in closer. I savor the feeling of his lips on mine. The feeling of warmth and attraction flowing between to two of us.  
“I never want to leave this moment.” I say resting my head on Jons shoulder closing my eyes trying to keep this moment etched into my brain forever.  
“Me neither.” He whispers just low enough for me to hear.  
Jon continues to hold me close. I open my eyes and lift my head from Jons shoulder. I look to the side to see Petyr watching us with displeasure obvious in his face. I can see Petyr calculating who Jon is , the odds are that Petyr may think he is a friend from school who I haven't seen in years. Possibly even assume that Jon is a stranger I met tonight .  
“Jon I have to go.” I say focusing in on Jons face, trying to memorize every inch of it , Jon looks and sees Petyr watching us . His face turns to an obvious frown , Jon refocuses in on me and continues to grip me tightly.  
“Before you do , I have something quick to tell you . Petyr is working with Cersei Lannister , he is going to marry you off for a pretty penny. Don’t trust him Sansa , it isn’t safe.” Jon says before gently kissing my forehead and letting me go.  
I turn and look at Petyr who looks like his head is about to explode. The pure hatred written across his face is unparalleled to any expression I have ever seen grace Peters face. He is probably planning what to do to me once we get home . I have no doubts Petyr is trying use me as some piece in a scheme that is beyond my reach of understanding.  
Petyr takes a step towards me and I quickly turn and begin to weave between the people in the crowd. The amount of people make it easy for me to slip through and when I finally look back there is no Petyr in sight. I continue walking past people before I end up in a part of the gallery that is empty.  
The paintings on the walls are done by an assortment of artists which I would guess are local or were bought by Margaery in her travels. I quickly glance at all of them , enjoying the solitude more than the art. I can always think more clearly when I am alone. After a few minutes of mindless wandering my eyes lock onto a single painting.  
I stare at the colors swirling around the canvas in an abstract method . A flurry of reds , blues , and purples dance around and entrance me and help keep me from thinking of the mess that I have gotten myself into. When Petyr finds out that Jon knows about me he will either marry me off to the  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” I hear a voice from behind and suddenly there is a woman standing next to me. She is short in stature but her suit and posture exude an air of power and intimidation. Her short brown hair is styled in a way that partially masks her face ,and if I hadn’t hear her voice then I could have mistaken her for a boy after a few drinks.  
“It’s nice but I will admit that I never fully understood this type of art. It’s beautiful but I never know what I’m looking at. “ I explained  
“I think it is up for interpretation. For me the blue is sorrow , red is for love , and the purple is what binds them together. Or some mumbo jumbo like that. “ She scoffs.  
“Not a big art fan either?” I ask .  
“ Not really , I’m only here for the free booze and the networking. There are always so many dull people at these things. I usually don’t attend but I heard that Petyr Baelish would be here tonight , and I have been trying to meet with him for years , which it will continue like that since I have not been able to get a single word in with him tonight.. It’s crazy how one man can hold so much power yet be so underground. “ She explained and I nodded my head in understanding. She is not the first nor the last person to drop Petyr's name in a conversation with me in hopes for a good word to be put in.  
“I don't know , I think the most powerful people are the ones lurking in the shadows.” I mused and she laughed.  
“That can certainly be true for some. Well I best get going. My boyfriend has been bothering me to leave here for the past hour but I had some unfinished business to take care of first , besides meeting Littlefinger of course.” She said turning around starting to make her way to where the rest of the party is.  
“Ah yes , well I hope that you at least got to meet them. It was a pleasure meeting you.” I smile at her as she walks away . She stops , her body physically tenses up . She pauses for a moment continuing to keep her back towards me before she takes a turn back moving a piece of hair and pushing it away from her face. She says some words and at first they echo in my brain but I can’t comprehend them. The woman quickly walks away and I am left alone for a few minutes before the phrase she said rings loud and clear in my mind.  
“ It was really nice meeting you too. Stay safe sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! The Last part will be up on Wednesday or Thursday!


	3. Return

#### Six Years Ago

I sat across from Petyr at his desk . This visit to the Eyrie was not planned at first but Petyr said that the two of us had a good amount of business to discuss now that I was graduating from college in a few weeks. It was convenient for me as well considering the big changes that were going to effect a lot of different things for Petyr and I.  
Petyr raises his eyebrows and looks around the room nervously , something that had always meant trouble for me in the past. Considering Petyrs posture there is something big happening and I do not like it a single bit.  
“I actually have some news for you Petyr. It’s really exciting. “ I say smiling breaking the silence. Petyr gives me a look like he is expecting me to just go on which prompts me to continue. My smile widens and I practically bounce in my chair.  
“Margaery’s grandmother pulled some strings and I was accepted into the Pentos School of Design for me to get my masters after I graduate next month. I know we didn’t talk about it but I really think that this a good move for me .” I exclaim and Petyr frowns at me .  
“What about Ramsay?” Petyr asks and I stop smiling.  
“I know you like him , but we’ve only been on a couple of dates. I don’t think he will be too upset if we stop seeing each other.” I respond.  
“Alayne I got an offer from Roose Bolton last week.” He says and my breath catches in my throat.  
“What type of offer did you get?” I ask , already knowing where this is going.  
“Roose offered me a lot of money as well as some very valuable land in exchange for you to marry Ramsay.” Petyr says getting out of his seat. He comes over and wraps his arms around me , kissing the side of my neck gently in an attempt to soothe me.  
“Why would you sell me like a piece of cattle to Ramsay . You’ve heard the stories , you know what he can do.” I say and my voice is barely above a whisper .  
“You know how out of control rumors can be false. “ He says rubbing his hands up and down my body. I close my eyes and silently cry to myself I can still feel him touching me , a feeling I have always hated since I turned sixteen and Petyr thought it would be fine to visit me at night in my bed.  
“If I marry Ramsay you have to promise me that you will never and let me repeat it again never touch me like this and I will never sleep with you again the moment i marry him. Even if it is an entire sham I am not going to betray my vows to him. “ I lowly say to him  
Petyr lets go of me and steps back . The air between us is still. I don’t bother to look at him , nor should I. Petyr takes a few minutes to process what I am saying , what I want to put an end to.  
“Deal”

#### After The Gallery Opening 

“I would ask you where you made that friend of yours but I was informed by someone at the party that you may have been keeping secrets from me.” Petyr said to me as we sat in the car together while we were driven home by one of Petyr's workers. My eyes are already red from the non stop flow of tears pouring down my face from the anticipation of what’s to come.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you Uncle Petyr or bring disgrace to you.” I say softly.  
“Oh Alayne I thought that we could tell eachother everything. “ Petyr said giving me that look.  
“ We can , I was just being a silly stupid girl and I promise it won’t happen again. Im sorry uncle. I will do anything for your forgiveness.” I say looking Petyr in the eye.  
“I don’t think I can forgive your for this secret. How could you not tell me that you had an affair when you were in college. Was he worth tearing your family apart? I’m sure now that Ramsay is dead you probably just jumped right back into the sack with him like the whore you are.” Petyr furiously yelled at me and I cowered back .  
Petyr should know better than this , he had people keeping tabs on me at all times. I would never have been able to get away with an affair , never mind that Ramsay and I were never seriously together while at school , we only went on two or three dates. Even if I were dating Ramsay , the only person who I slept with my final year in college was Petyr, which Petyr should know.  
“Petyr I broke off the relationship almost as quickly as It started. Just like with you the second that I put that engagement ring on my finger I stopped it . I swear. I will do anything to prove it to you.” I say to him. Petyr then quickly proceeds to slap me across the face causing me to go completely silent.  
The rest of the car ride back there is nothing said between us , Petyr would occasionally say something to the driver in regards to how long before we get back . I watched the buildings of King’s Landing pass by me in a weird lull of composure before the storm continued. At one point while I wasn’t paying attention Petyr put his hand on my thigh. When I noticed I pushed it off but Petyr placed it back on almost immediately giving me that look he gave me a long time ago . If this is what it took then I accepted it .  
If Petyr knew happened with Jon was recent then I would absolutely most definitely be in more hot water than I am now. You wouldn’t think about it if you saw him but when Petyr is crossed then he can be very deadly.  
We arrive at the hotel and I somehow kick into autopilot as we get out of the car and walk through the lobby, Petyr holding onto my arm with a deadly grip. We get in the elevator going up to our floor. While walking down the hallway to our room Petyr makes sure that we pass by my room without a second thought as he continues to drag me along in silence. Dread fills my body as we get closer and closer to Petyr's door.  
“If I do this will you forgive me?” I ask him but he doesn’t answer me. I can still feel the anger radiating off of him and I close my eyes shut trying to stop potential tears in their tracks .  
When we finally get to the door of his room he opens the door and we both stop. If this what it takes to keep things at bay then this is what it takes. Doing this tonight will buy me more time to find a way to get out , with or without help. I walk into the room and let Petyr close the door behind us one last time.  
After everything is finished I lay naked in his bed , I can still feel his hands on me . My skin is already beginning to bruise showing where Petyr laid his hands on me. I miscalculated at how angry Petyr was and now violent he could be when riled up . The way he treated me is probably making Ramsey smile from his grave knowing that someone could try to break me again. This is not uncharted territory for us , for Petyr getting back at me for something I did and in return I go home with him. This had been happening since I was sixteen , and only stopped when Ramsay and I married . The only difference between Ramsay and Petyr was that Ramsay would get in a few kicks and punches before dragging me to bed.  
“Well it has been a while since this happened hasn’t it. I would say the last time was right before you married Ramsay if my calculations are correct.When you tried to get away.” I hear Petyr from behind me , kissing the back of my neck and my body physically tighten up.  
“Does this make us even?” I ask him softly getting up , making sure to cover my chest from him .  
“No , you still have a lot to make up to me. Starting with you marrying me.” Petyr says and I look over my shoulder to him . Petyr kept his gaze on me , I refused to fully turn around keeping my back to him .  
“Petyr as far as everyone knows I am your niece. If we got married then there would be talk , what about Robyn?” I asked him and he hummed thinking about it for a moment.  
“Let me worry about that. I have been working on this for months and it will work out , you just need to have faith. It would be in your best interest to say yes. “ Petyr says and I turn my head around again completely facing the wall.  
“I will think about it.”  
“Alayne , I may not know his name but I’ve seen his face. So when you are making your decision I would think about how you don’t want to be the reason that his head is at the bottom of the Narrow Sea.” Petyr threatens and I nod my head before getting up and going into the bathroom .  
(((Two Days Later)))  
I arrive alone at King’s Landing airport . Petyr is currently in a meeting that is running late, usually Petyr would get flight tickets for a later time but for some reason Petyr is very set on leaving for the Eyrie at one in the afternoon on the dot according to the message he had delivered to me while I was finishing packing. I get through security and to my terminal by ten in the morning leaving plenty of time for me to think about all of my options.  
It probably is too late to get a ticket to Dorne or wherever and just go. I could leave and head for the the train station but I’m sure Petyr has spies watching making sure that I get on a plane. I look around at everyone who is sitting around me waiting to get on one of the planes . Everyone seems to be enveloped into their own worlds. They don’t even seem to be bothered to be looking at those around them. I feel someone sit in the seat next to me . I really pay them no attention just keeping my focus on everyone else. Trying to imagine if they are a spy or what their lives might be like .  
“I can’t tell if your taking a mental picture or brooding.” The person says and I look over to see Jon sitting there is a smile on his face .  
“What are you doing here?” I ask him incredulously. Jon should not be here right now , it definitely isn’t same for him to be here right now. I can’t even imagine what would happen if Petyr came over and saw us together. It really is nice to see him though .  
“What is anyone doing here? I’m planning on traveling. “ Jon shrugs smiling.  
“That’s very vague , I’m assuming you are still here for work. “ I say to him which he nods in response.  
“Half work , half to see you . Even though they are sort of the same thing.” Jon says mumbling the last part to me .  
“How long have you been following me?” I ask.  
“That’s a long story that I would rather go into detail in a more intimate setting . But if we are talking about how long I’ve been following the Littlefinger case for eight years. Actively working on the case for three or so. Arya has been on it for two. One of the greatest criminals in all of Westeros and you would never even believe it. “ Jon mused.  
“You know he asked me to marry him.” I say and Jon looks over at me shocked and I can’t blame him . IT came out of left field for me too.  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing . Not yet at least. Jon can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“How long has the Night’s Watch known who I am?” The words slip from my mouth and it feels like the weight of so many issues are pressed onto me.  
“It’s actually a funny story. There have been so many people looking into Littlefinger for years both in and out of the Night's Watch . They never even thought to look into you fully . You were so under the radar that they didn’t really know much about you beyond the basics. Littlefinger covered his tracks well . Dany my ex-wife was given the opportunity to be in a pool of people to do temporary surveillance when you went away to school. She was given a brief file with honestly the most pathetic amount of information I have ever seen and a half blurry photo of you. Arya say the photo of you and asked to see a photo of Littlefinger and said that Alayne Stone is really Sansa Stark , even with the fake black hair. Arya knew the second she saw your photo. If it wasn’t for that I don’t think that the entire side squad would have been created.”  
“So I’m assuming that she was one of the girls in my sewing club or she was probably a barista on campus. Because she was definitely going to get information on Petyr while making me a latte. “ I say with a clipped tone in my voice.  
“No , Margaery never let her get within a hundred feet of you. She got dropped within two weeks and was replaced by Brienne. Who was already on campus for a different assignment and had already met you a few times. You guys already knew each other before she got assigned on your case.” Jon said.  
“Is there anyone who is in my life that does not know about me or is spying on me? Did you only sleep with me because of your assignment?” I asked Jon and my voice cracked  
“No , I was only supposed to get a tracker into either your purse or jacket. I did that when I first bumped into you . Everything after is because I have an unhealthy desire for you. I begged them to let me on this case. I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids and Robb was so mad. Then I lost you along with everyone else. Finding out you were definitely still alive was one of the best moments of my life and Arya’s as well obviously. Petyr made it seem like you never existed after your aunt Lysa’s death that it was assumed he sold you to someone or you went back into the system..“ Jon said taking a hold of my hand . We sat there together in silence while I thought over everything. I felt hurt and betrayed by Jon as well as many other people in my life.  
“I wish things were different. I wish that none of the ridiculous drama in my life never happened and we could just be together. I wish it could just be simple that it is would just be me and you together. Arya too , I just want this to be over.” I finally admit after a while. Jon can only nod his head in trying to understand.  
“I wish it could be just the two of us too. I just want to see you happy Sansa. I don’t want to say I love you because we don’t really know each other yet but I really want to get to know you . All of you , the good and the bad. The happy and the sad. “ Jon  
“ I want to get to know you too. If we both make out of this then I promise you that I will come back to you and we can give this a shot. You just have to promise me that we will be honest with each other once this is completely over. I want to know everything about you too.” I say looking into Jon’s eye.  
Jon reaches over and pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss itself is brief and simple but to feeling conveyed in it is anything but. I feel Jon’s warmth and I promise that he means what he says . When we pull apart I look into his eyes which hold so emotion. I feel like I could drown in them and it wouldn’t be an awful thing .  
“Agent Snow what a pleasure it is seeing you here. I thought I was in charge of getting Alayne on her plane.” I hear and see the same woman from the gallery opening standing there. Her short hair is pulled back to I can properly see her face without it being partially obscured. In her face I see a lot of my father , even some of his sister Lyanna who we have only seen photos of because she ran away at young age to marry a guy that my grandparents didn’t approve of. Not that any of that mattered because the only thing that really matters is that Arya is here right now.  
“My apologies Agent Stark. “ Jon says getting up “ I will see you on the other side of this Sansa.” Jon says finally before walking away.  
Arya takes the seat next to me and the air between us is tension filled. What does one say to their sister that they haven’t seen in almost eighteen years apart from a single instance that was so short that it can barely be considered a meeting.  
“He really likes you , you know. I thought it was weird and gross at first when I first found out . Then again it was right after I started living with Lyanna and Jon, he kept asking me if you were alright. Like weirdly concerned , I pieced it together that he liked you after a week. He thought I was stupid but I’m not , boys are stupid. “ Arya said to me finally breaking the silence.  
“I really like him too. “ I say not knowing what else to say to her.  
“Good , you guys deserve each other in all of your broody glory. “ Arya responds.  
“Is this a part of your mission , making sure I get on a plane for the Eyrie. Trying to arrest Petyr on his home turf or something like that. “ I say.  
“Something like that. You are actually going to Harrenhal , Littlefinger thinks he is outsmarting us by not meeting with the Lannisters in King’s Landing. Again boys are stupid , especially Littlefinger,“ Arya explains.  
“How do you know all of this? Why are you even telling me?”  
“We have had an informant for the past few months , no one you would know or have met. Im telling you because you deserve to know and you need to be prepared. This is going to be a tough extraction , not that we aren’t able to do it . There are just spies everywhere , we have to be smart. I can’t risk not getting my sister back because we were impulsive.” She says and I understand where she is coming from  
“I’ve missed you Arya , I know this isn’t the best situation but I’m glad I at least got to see my sister again. If one positive is to found after the hell I’ve been put through over the years it is finally getting to see you again..” I tell her smiling and she smiled back in return .  
“I’m glad that I got to see you too , I never thought I would see you again if I’m honest. Thought he killed you. I was so mad back then that you were the golden child and even our strange uncle liked you more. Then Lyanna tried to arrange for you to visit so I could see you again and for some immature reason I was just so jealous that you were getting all the attention and you weren’t even there. I wished bad things to happen to you , then Lyanna told me that Petyr was no longer in The Eyrie and you were gone with him. I guess you guys returned at some point but I thought that he killed Lysa and you and then fled .” She admitted .  
“Petyr took me to King’s Landing for a year of refinement . Father never took us south, so when we arrived in King’s Landing Petyr introduced me as his niece Alayne. The daughter of his estranged brother and a prostitute. Had me meet all the important figures briefly , within that year I changed a lot. No one knew Petyr and Lysa had custody of us after the accident, not even in the Eyrie. I’m sorry that you felt that way about me , you shouldn’t have. You were always so strong when we were younger , and fierce. I could have never possessed you strength.” I told her and a tear escapes my eye as the feeling of loss overcomes me . I wish I never was torn from Arya.  
“I wonder what dad would say if he saw us right now.” Arya said and I shrug.  
“Probably be happy to see us not fighting I would imagine”  
“I think he would be proud of us for surviving and for being strong.“ Arya guesses.  
“I’m not strong .I just cry and act pretty.” I say to her.  
“Anyone who has been kicked around and forced to become the plaything of some of the biggest criminals in all of Westeros and still be able to smile and act perfect seems pretty strong to me in their own way. You have endurance , use that your advantage.” Arya says to me and I take that in my stride.  
“You are a good person sister.” I say to her finally and she laughs . We sit together until another flight is called to be boarding to Winterfell.  
“You won’t be saying that after I tell you about the time I went undercover at a cult but that is a story for a different day. I need you to have some motivation to survive this nightmare. “ Arya smirks at me and quickly gets up and gathers her things.  
“It was nice meeting you. I’m glad I kept that keep that creepy guy from bothering you.” Arya yells as she walks away and winks at me before disappearing into a crowd of people.  
It’s not long before one of Petyr's workers by the name of Ros comes over to me and tells me that there is a change of plans. Petyr needs us to attend a dinner with the Lannisters and a few others in Harrenhal. I smile and play dumb, talk about how it’s been years since I have been there.  
  


####  The Dinner 

The dining room at Harrenhal is actually a much warmer environment than the last time I came here years and years ago , the usually dreary room is illuminated by candles and is nicely with flowers. I know that Cersei is possibly getting the property from Tywin Lannister in the coming months but I can never be sure with everything that goes on behind closed doors.  
The meeting Petyr was in ended up running so late that he had to fly here with Robert Baratheon and Jaime Lannister. They all arrived shortly before dinner , a couple of hours after I arrived. I was almost done getting ready in my room when Petyr called and told me to go one without him.  
“So Alayne , how have things been? It seems as though the last time I saw you was at mine and Roberts anniversary party. “ Cersei says to me while giving a side eye to the men who were still in a hushed conversation on the other side of the table.  
“I have been well. Just had a wonderful time in King’s Landing for Margaery’s opening. I know that with the divorce it would be a little odd for you to attend , but it was absolutely wonderful.” I tell her and Cersei rolls her eyes.  
“Oh yes I heard all about it’s grandeur from some of the girls I had lunch with today. I’m sure Renly is glad that he doesn’t have to be dragged to one of those silly functions ever again. I will say that once you get older the nuances of going from function to function seem more of an obligation than a good time. Oh how I miss being young and beautiful . Though If I do remember correctly you were never one to take part in the festivities too much, even while at school. “ Cersei says taking a sip of her wine .  
“ That’s because Alayne was focused on her studies and not landing the next up and coming hot shot.” Petyr cuts in and Cersei takes another sip of her wine.  
“That’s probably for the better , considering the lot she had to pick from. Now my Joffrey, he is a strapping young man . Just got back from his travels around the seven kingdoms. Just spent a full month In Dorne, he is working very hard to keep the peace. “ Robert grumbles drunkenly next to Petyr.  
“I didn’t realize he was coming back. You must be excited to have him home. “ I say trying to be polite .  
“Very much so . Tell me Alayne , have you started dating again?” Cersei asked and my face felt flush at the question which could very easily be answered with a no.  
“I have recently been on a couple of very casual dates , nothing serious or worth continuing. “ I tell her .  
“Ah testing the waters , not that I can blame you . You are a rather beautiful young woman, I’m sure there are plenty of bastards lining up to get a bite at you.” Robert says and Petyr clears his throat.  
“You know Alayne we have been thinking about how Joffrey needs a mate. Nothing serious , just a pretty thing to dangle on his arm at functions. That’s why we are here today , because I think we can come to a rather fortuitous deal between the five of us.” Cersei says to me and I feel a chill creep up my spine.  
“You can leave us now , please shut the doors behind you and don’t let a soul in here.” Jamie Lannister says to the servants attending to us. They all quickly scurry out the room leaving the food between all of us. Cersei refills her own wine glass and offers the same to me which I readily accept.  
“Now that there no spies between us I feel like we can speak freely. “ Cersei says smiling at me and I look at the men at the other side of the table who are all focused in on me , making me feel inferior to the group of people around me.  
“Alayne you don’t need to be afraid sweetheart , we only want what’s best. “ Petyr says to me and I give him a look like he is insane. I know I should be prepared for this but still , I was not expecting to be cornered like this.  
“Petyr told us about your situation. I think there is a way for all of us to come out of this smiling.” Jamie says motioning between the group.  
“What do you mean my situation?” I ask them and Cersei sets her sights on me .  
“We know that you are not really Alayne Stone. We know that you have been lying to us the entire time that we have known you . Very clever of you by the way to ditch the Stark alias , considering the bounty on your fathers head before he died.” Cersei says .  
“You know I should have seen it sooner. You look a lot like your mother.” Jamie says to to me .  
“We all should have seen it sooner.” Cersei sharply retorts.  
“It doesn’t matter now that we didn’t know sooner. What does matter is that we both have problems that the other could solve. Petyr informed us that the two of you are in love , not that we really give a shit. What he did tell us though is that you want to be together without there being an issue legally-” Robert starts but Cersei cuts in.  
“We want you to marry Joffrey. Not for long , only a year long engagement and then a two year marriage to help his image. You will come forward as Ned Stark's long lost heir and talk about how Joffrey was there for you during the dark times following Ramsay's death. When the marriage comes to an end I can promise you a mansion far away from here where the two of you can live out whatever sick dream you have.” Cersei says .  
“You want me to marry Joffrey to help his image? How would a marriage to me possibly do that?” I ask and Robert huffs causing Cersei to roll her eyes.  
“If Joffrey is ever going to lead these people then they need to at least see some humanity in him, a fragile bird like you would be the remedy for that. Plus everyone loves a good wedding. The papers still mention Margaery’s wedding dress when she married Renly. “ Jamie says .  
“It’s a good deal Alayne , think of how happy we could be.” Petyr says to me and something seems off about the look in his eye .Like there is a lot riding on one simple marriage that really is more to do with politics from years ago than anything current,  
“I’m sorry I just don't get why you want to give me so much to marry him. If Joffrey is the catch you are making him out to be then he should have had no trouble finding a nice Dornish girl from a well off family to marry instead the daughter of a man who died nearly twenty years ago. You are willing to give me a happy ending for three years of my life.” I explain to them confused.  
“Well there is one thing we would want that I didn’t want to mention right away but once you are married we think it would be best for you to have a child. Who Joffrey will have custody for after the divorce. “ Cersei says .  
The entire room goes still . I look between the group of them and I can feel the tension keeping everything from inching forward. This stupid meeting is the grand plan that Jon and Arya were for warning me about. This silly arrangement that the Lannisters want is nothing important to a lot of people. I can see the advantages for Joffrey and Cersei, I’m what is going to keep their family name being dragged through the mud by Robert's bastards.  
Then again there are the rumors that I heard a long time ago of how Joffrey could be rather cruel. The entire reason for his traveling the Seven Kingdoms being that he was implicated as a possible suspect in the murder of a prostitute several years ago. Him having a temper the could make him snap and want to harm someone. Then again that type of man would not be new to me and something that I could handle if there wasn’t a greater plan going on.  
“I apologize for the hassle you all must have gone through to arrange this but I will need a couple days to think this over.” I say to them nervously.  
“It’s perfectly understandable.” Cersei says calmly through looking annoyed at the prospect of having to wait longer .

#### Later That Night

  
Petyr and I sit in the hotel room that Petyr insisted that we share for the trip. The mood has shifted between us , Petyr has been keeping a slight distance from me and I didn’t mind one second of it. He is currently sitting on the bed reading a book , while I finish getting ready for bed in my pajamas .  
“How much did Cersei offer you?” I ask him as I braid my hair looking into the vanity at his reflection.  
“The amount of money that Cersei offered me is for me to worry about. You just continue on holding up a very important arrangement. “ Petyr says dismissively.  
“I just don’t get why they think I am so important , I am a nobody. Being Ned Stark's daughter should not hold as much weight as people think it should. He died so long ago , and if it truly was important then why have you had me go by the name Alayne for so long?” I ask him .  
“The weight of you being who you are has a lot more to do than just your father. Robert Baratheon is running for president . The North doesn't care for him, but they watch his campaign and his family. Imagine the daughter of their great Governor comes out of nowhere and says that she is going to marry Joffrey Baratheon. Suddenly people will see if you trust the Baratheons then they can trust the Baratheons. Plus with your ties to the Vale and Riverrun you are probably the most influential piece of arm candy in the Seven Kingdoms.” Petyr explains to me and my breath hitches , I never thought about this from a political standpoint.  
“If I was such an important commodity then why have you kept me away from all of this? Why didn’t you have me come forward as Sansa Stark a long time ago, why make me Alayne at all?” I ask him and he slams his book on the desk.  
“Because technically there has been a search for Sansa Stark for so long that your disappearance is a big deal in the north. There is even a nice one that some crazed maniac murdered your entire family just to get you. The first born daughter of an influential man.” Petyr says getting up inching closer to me.  
“That is a little hard to believe considering you let Arya live.” I retort without a second thought , Petyr stops in his tracks . His face completely freezes over in horror that I may have picked up on something that I shouldn’t have.  
“How would you know if your sister is alive if you haven’t heard from her in years?” He asks me slowly .  
“Because if Arya had died then there would have been some story about her dying. It’s difficult to keep a secret in Kings Landing. “ I tell him getting up.  
I walk towards Petyr and make sure that the two of us are facing one another . The room suddenly feels small and crowded as I make sure to invade Petyr's space. I look him directly in the eye.  
“For the record I am not a pawn in your game. I am rejecting the proposal and when we get back home I am packing a bag and going north, I will not push out any any golden hair babies , and I am done with this life. “ I lowly tell him before taking a half stride past Petyr who takes a hold of my arm dragging me back .  
“Whether you like it or not sweetheart you have been playing the game for a long time , and it is too late for you to quit now.” Petyr says .  
“The game may not be over for Alayne Stone but it sure as hell is for Sansa Stark.” I yank my arm away.  
“I’m sorry I have to do this sweetheart.” Petyr says sarcastically as he shoves me against the bed and climbs on top of me. Petyr quickly moved his hands so they are pinning my throat against the bed causing it to become difficult for me to breathe. I try to claw at his hands but he never fully  
“You always have to go and make things complicated don’t you Alayne.” Petyr seethes form above me , enjoying the advantage he has. His grip on my throat getting tighter causing no air getting into my lungs pushing me further down onto the bed.. I can feel my chest begin to constrict trying to find a flow of air and my head begins to feel dizzy. I try kicking my legs so that Petyr will release his grip on me . I struggle to try to make noises.  
“What no witty response now Alayne? I should have never kept you , I should have sent you off to one of the brothels to work there for your rest of your life like Lysa said but you just had to look like your mother. ” Petyr smirks watching struggle. He briefly releases his grip slightly allowing me some air before tightening it again. Slowly torturing me again.  
“You know she wasn’t supposed to be driving down that day . She was supposed to be staying behind . You and her were supposed to be travelling together. She promised me that the boys would go down together and then the girls the next day by train. Everything was going according to plan and then your brother just had to get sick. “ He continued and I frantically look around to see if there is anything I can use to defend myself with.  
I see from the corner of my eye Petyr's book still sitting on the nightstand. I quickly reach for it before swiftly hitting him in the eye causing Petyr to let go . I roll away from him and quickly try to get my footing before I quickly get up from the bed and run away from Petyr . I don’t bother to look behind me as I start making my way for the door .  
I run out of the room and make a quick detour for the stairs . I quickly make my way down the abandoned stairway . My chest still feeling heavy from the lack of air flow from the altercation minutes ago. The muscles in my legs begin to tense slightly but I can feel the adrenaline in my veins pushing me to stay alive.  
“Sansa!” I heard a yell as I make it to the lobby. I look up and see Jon standing there looking at me with a haunted look. I run forward into him arms and he envelopes me in a hug .  
“Petyr tried to kill me , he killed my family.” I tell Jon quietly letting a sob erupt from my chest.  
There are a group of onlookers observing us. Whispers runnign about what was going on and if I was okay. My eyes dance around each person before they land on one who is sitting on a couch observing from afar. They nod to me in affirmation that I truly am seeing them before they go back to paying attention to their book.  
Suddenly the elevator doors open and Petyr is standing there squinting his eye . The lobby doesnt move as the witness him walk towards Jon and I .  
“Alayne this isn’t the time for this , come back to the room with me now.” Petyr yells.  
Petyr proceeds to storms over to me and as I expect Jon to jump away and keep Petyr from getting to me instead Arya appears from behind him taking a hold of his arm. Petyr turns and gives her a look I can’t even begin to describe.  
“Long time no see Littlefinger. You are under arrest for the kidnapping as well as conspiring to murder of Sansa Stark as well as the murders of Ned Stark , Catlyn Stark , Robb Stark , Bran Stark , and Rickon Stark. You are also under arrest for both drug and human traficking.“ Arya says putting a pair of handcuffs on him.  
The world begins to drown out as the murmers begin to get louder of as people begin whispering the name Sansa Stark around us . Some people pointing to me as the speak to one another . I see in the corner Margaery get up and give me a smile before she turns and makes her way out the door away from the rush where officers begin to flood the lobby and begin to assist Petyr out of the building.  
I watch as Petyr disapears from my eyesight and I finally feel calm , i finally feel free.  


####  Two Months Later

  
I drive through town with a smile on my face while listening to the radio . A catchy pop song is playing on the radio and I bop my head along to the beat enjoying the freedom to move about and do whatever the fuck I wanted. Since Petyrs arrest for my kidnapping as well as human and drug trafficking charges there seems to be more a lot bigger of a spot light on me in King’s Landing. Various news stations looking for an interview on the perril I have endured over the past decade.  
It finally seems like everyone wanting to look more about who was Alayne Stone.  
“Sansa, you’re here! Jons she’s here!” Arya yells as soon as she opens the door running over to me. She envelopes me in a hug and we both laugh and smile.  
“I am ! I’ve missed you.” I say enjoying her embrace.  
“I’ve missed you, I can’t believe that you are finally here. There is so much we have to go over now that we don't have to worry about a million things.” Arya says with glee radiating off of her and it is a look that I don’t recognize.  
“Arya let her breathe.” I hear and I look over her shoulder to see a large man walking out from behind Arya , towering over her in size and height. He looks familiar but I can’t quite place where I’ve seen him before.  
“Sorry sorry . Sansa I don’t know if you remember Gendry . He is the son of dads friend Robert and my other half of that last decade. He actually went to sch-” Arya starts  
“I’m sure she doesn’t but that's fine. Gendry Baratheon. Nice to meet you Sansa.” Gendry smiles extending his hand which I shake .  
“It’s nice meeting you too. “ I say to him smiling feeling a nice sense of togetherness that hasn’t been in my life for a very long time.  
“As wonderful as it is to see this reunion on the front lawn , it is supposed to start snowing soon. I would prefer if you all didn’t get sick . “ Jon says leaning against the door frame.  
Arya , Gendry , and I compose ourselves and start making our way in with me dragging behind from the two of them. I am about to walk into the house but Jon stops me in the door frame when he grabs my hand gently halting me to to a stop.  
“I’m glad you’re here. I hope that this time you can stay longer than a few hours.” Jon says to me and I smile nodding.  
“I was planning on staying for a little longer than that.” I say reaching up and kissing him on the cheek gently.  
“I really like hearing that.” Jon says .  
“I really do too. Are you ready for this ?” I ask him.  
“ I am , are you?” He returns the question.  
“I am .” I say giving him another kiss on the lips before fully entering the house. Jon shuts the door and dark parts of the past behind us so it’s simply just us and our family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry that I posted so late !

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I have done in a few years so I'm a little rusty . I hope all of you enjoyed and I will be sure to post the next part on Sunday and the last one is going to be posted on Wednesday.


End file.
